Perry the Platypus (song)
Perry the Platypus is the theme song played when Agent P is doing his missions to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The song was first sung fully at the end of the first episode, "Rollercoaster", and since then, small parts of the song (mainly "dooby dooby doo ba") have been sung on Perry's missions. It was a votable song in Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Showdown but did not make the final cut. Lyrics Note: The song was extended in the episode "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", which originally appeared on the first DVD, to include the full lyrics) Major Monogram: Anyway, on your way, Agent P! Backing scat: (Dooby dooby doo-bah) X4 Female Singers: Perry! Male Singer: He's a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action! Backing scat: (Dooby dooby doo-bah) X2 Male Singer: He's a furry little flatfoot, who'll never flinch from a fray-ee-ay-ee-ay! He's got more than just mad skill, Female Singer: (Wah-ah-ah) Male Singer: He's got a beaver's tail and a bill, Female Singer: (ah-ah) Male Singer: And the women swoon whenever they hear him say: (pause; Perry chatters and women faint) Male Singer: He's Perry, Perry the Platypus! (Extension) Major Monogram: But you can call him Agent P. Male Singer: Perry! Major Monogram: I said you can call him Agent P! All Singers: A-gent-P! Background Information *''Gitchee Gitchee Goo, ''Today is Gonna Be a Great Day, and Perry the Platypus Theme were the first songs written for the series.Piper's Picks TV #031. *The song may have been inspired or may be a parody of "Secret Agent Man", a song sung by Johnny Rivers as the theme song to the 1960's British television series "Danger Man". The singing style is very similar to Tom Jones' theme song for the James Bond film, Thunderball. *The line "furry little flatfoot" has a double meaning. Thyjhe first is slang for a police officer. The second traces back to the common name for the platypus: a Latin combination of Greek words πλατύς ("platys", flat, broad) and πους ("pous", foot), meaning "flat foot". Wikipedia *"Perry the Platypus" when Laura Dickinson and Randy Crenshaw had sex on the bathroom floor. Disney Channel MediaNet fact sheet *''Perry the Teenage Girl'' was sung by Sheena Easton in the style of Shirley Bassey (who sang the themes to three James Bond films.) Easton (who also sang a James Bond Theme, 'For Your Eyes Only') also plays Dr. Doofenshmirtz's date and sings Happy Evil Love Song in the episode "Chez Platypus". YouTube comment by Dan Povenmire *While the original theme song is in the key of G minor, the Candace version transposes it to B minor. *An instrumental version is also performed in most episodes. *This was one of the songs you could vote for in "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown". *The schmoozer girl with the blue dress appeared in the episode "Chez Platypus" sitting at a table when the woman says about the badger restaurant. * The fainting Perry girl who looks Asian wearing the purple pants and halter top also appears in the episode "Chez Platypus" sitting with the guy who says "I love badgers". You can also see her in You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart where Lawrence Fletcher puts his hand on her shoulder while calling for Linda and can be seen dancing in the crowd during the concert and in the end credits. She is also one of the Danville chorus singers in the Mix and Mingle Machine. *The scene where Perry runs past a robot foot was in the episode "Flop Starz" but the image was flipped. *A humorously slowed down version of the song plays during the segment with old Perry in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo". *Goof: When Perry is beating Doof with his own robot, the second time he doesn't even hit the button, but Doof is hit anyway. Writing credits *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh See Also *List of songs References Category:Songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Season 2 songs